<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ranboo Ran And Boo by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572732">Ranboo Ran And Boo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>???? Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo<br/>Ran is the enderman half<br/>Boo is the ghast? half</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>???? Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ranboo Ran And Boo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just a short story v short at that m'don't really like how it turned out but eh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"sooo Ran Boo what did we learn today?" Ranboo asked the other two</p><p>"Don't use candy in spaghetti" Ran mubbled while Boo glared at him</p><p>"I said not too" Boo said arms crossed</p><p>"We need to stop not listening to you Boo our only brain cell" Ranboo mubbled kicking the floor</p><p>"How long till others noticed we zoned out?" Boo asked </p><p>"I give em two more minutes before we gotta let ranboo dip outta here" Ran replied throwing a arm over the other twos shoulder</p><p>"Nice soooooo how about we try some lemon a-"</p><p>"NO MOST CERTAINLY NOT" Boo snapped at Ranboo who pouted </p><p>"Awwwww Boo your no fun" Ran grinned at the other before being punched in the gut</p><p>"Oh no my brain cells are fighting" Ranboo whispered softly before sitting down for the long ride</p><p>"OHOHOHO THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Ran yelled tackling the other Boo screamed and it began to go down hill from there as poor ranboo watched on</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>